


Tifa XIII

by hyperbuttplug



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Collars, Come Inflation, Creampie, Drug Addiction, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Impregnation, Knotting, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbuttplug/pseuds/hyperbuttplug
Summary: Tifa goes to check on Red XIII after a night out in the Golden Saucer but gets more than she was expecting. What follows will change her life.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Other(s), Tifa Lockhart/Red XIII | Nanaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	1. Tifa Checks on Red XIII

Tifa Lockhart walked back to her room exhausted and a little drunk. The party had spent the day celebrating and enjoying the festivities provided by the Golden Saucer. It was a magical place, so much fun and games to be had. She wished she could stay out longer with the rest of the team but she had partaken in a little too much alcohol. Her big tits swayed heavily as she stumbled down the hall, her nipples were visibly erect through the thin fabric of her tight, low cut, white shirt. She wasn’t as self-conscious about her massive tits when she was drunk but she wasn’t a fan of all the attention she was getting in the amusement park. She hadn’t brought a change of clothes, dressed in her usual white shirt with suspenders and short black mini skirt. The skirt did a marvelous job of highlighting just how juicy her ass was and gave a look at her long, slender, legs and powerful, full thighs. Tifa had been blessed with unrealistic proportions. Buxom with a small waist and a fat ass, she was a curvaceous hourglass. She leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her long raven black hair. Her head was spinning a bit, all she wanted was to lay down for the night. She shuffled further down the hallway until she came to a door that was familiar. It was the room her friend was staying in, it was Red XIII’s room. She smiled to herself, and knocked softly on the door, giggling a little bit for no reason. There was no answer. Red, or, as they sometimes referred to him as, Nanaki, seemed to be asleep. Tifa was worried about him though, he hadn’t gone out with the group this night. He had complained that he wasn’t feeling well and said he would stay behind. Tifa wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay. She took out her spare key card and let herself into his room.

It was dark, lights off, she could hear the sound of deep breathing coming from further into the room. She swaggered drunkenly into the room, “Nanaki? Its me!” Tifa giggled, “I wanted to make sure you were okay, you in here?” The door closed behind Tifa as she entered the room, there was a blur in the darkness and before her drunken mind could catch up, she was tackled to the floor and pinned to the ground. Red XIII was on top of her, his powerful forearms and massive paws holding her down, a face full of bared canines in her face. He was all thick red fur and hard muscles, with a scar over his right eye, and a tattoo of ‘XIII’ on his left forearm. A low growl emitted from him. “Shit Red, it’s me, its Tifa!”

The giant red wolf-lion seemed to come to his senses, moving his tail, with the flame at the end of it, to her face to get a better look, “Tifa? You startled me, it is not a good time, I am not feeling…like myself,” Red XIII struggled with the words. He seemed a little more feral than usual to Tifa but she wasn’t going to abandon a friend in need.

“Don’t worry, no harm done, I’ll keep you company, you don’t mind if I crash here right? Got any booze?” Tifa got out from underneath him, now that he wasn’t actively pinning her to the ground, and walked over to the mini fridge by the bed. She extracted a few small bottles of liquor and plopped down onto the single queen-sized mattress in the room, her tits bounced nicely as she did. She smiled at Nanaki and downed two of the bottles in one go, patting the bed absently with her hand. “Come on and join me on the bed, I’ll pet you, you’ll be better in no time.” Her words were warm, she was at ease, relaxed in the safety of her friends’ room. All she wanted was to pet Red and pass out. She was sure Red would appreciate the company while he wasn’t feeling well.

Red XIII leapt up onto the bed and eyed Tifa. She could have sworn there was something primal in that stare, an animalistic lust, but this was Nanaki, he was so pure, plus he was basically a dog, they were different species. There was no lust in his eyes, Tifa sighed, she was more intoxicated than she thought, to be seeing things like that. She laid back on the bed, uncaring that her black mini skirt was riding up, exposing the soft white panties she was wearing. Red made a sound, a groan? And laid his head down on her lap. She absently stroked his head, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa awoke to a wonderful sensation between her thighs. She arched her back, letting the pleasure work through her body. It had been a while since the last time she had a wet dream. This was nice though, her pussy felt like something warm and wet was writhing inside it, she could even hear the sounds of licking and slurping. She closed her legs slightly and felt fur brush against both of her thighs. That was odd, why would--? She snapped her eyes open and looked passed her ample chest to the wolf head that was buried in her crotch. Red’s eyes were hyper focused on the pussy in font of his snout, his tongue lapping up the fem-juice that Tifa’s body was producing in response to the stimulation. She reached out to push him away, but he was strong, she wasn’t able to budge his face from her pussy. He growled low at her. “Red, what the fuck are you doing? RED,” Tifa yelled at him. It worked, he snapped out of his focus and looked up to her, his eyes familiar to her once more. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Tifa, I tried to warn you,” he was panting hard, “I’m not feeling like myself.”

“You’re telling me, what the fuck is going on? Being sick is not an excuse for molesting me like that.” Tifa felt betrayed and disgusted. She was being abused by an ally, someone she relied upon in battle to have her back, and he was a fucking animal. She could see he had ripped through her panties to get to her cunt.

“I can’t help it Tifa, I swear, it’s my mating season. My instincts are going wild, and when you came in here drunk, your pussy was giving off some intense pheromones. I just need to relieve myself and I should be fine.” Tifa could see now his massive red cock extending out from his furry crotch. She had seen dogs’ dicks before, but this was no dog dick, this was a massive wolf cock. It looked angry and bloated. Her mouth went dry, she was still a little tipsy, and now she was frightened. Red had a look in his eyes like he was barely holding it together. 

“Okay, okay, calm down Nanaki, I’ll just leave you here to compose yourself,” Tifa tried to hide the fear in her voice as she scooted towards the end of the bed.

Red moved to block her, “please Tifa, you can’t leave me now, this is so painful, please just help me out, please.” He was begging her, he was in pain and asking for her help.

Tifa hesitated, “but Red, even if I could help you, we are different species.”

“You are female, and I’m a male, that is all that matters, Hojo wanted me to breed with humans anyways, there aren’t any more of my kind around. Please Tifa, just this once, I need you.” This was insane! She couldn’t do something like this, it was wrong. But this was Nanaki, one of her best friends, and he was in real pain. All she had to do was let him rut around for a bit and then everything would be fine and he would be okay. Was she really considering this? Letting a giant wolf fuck her? 

“Damnit Nanaki, okay, but only this one time, and you don’t tell anyone about this. I mean it, not a word about this after its done.” She regretted the words even as they left her mouth but she was resolved. Relieve flooded Nanaki’s face and that eased her tension. 

“Sure, not a word to anyone, I agree, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy,” he was focused again, sniffing at her loins, precum building up at the tip of his cock. “Come on Tifa, turn, turn, need pussy, pussy ready.” She bit down on her lip, maybe she could make a run for it? No, she was still inebriated, he would pin her as easily as he had when she first entered the room. Instead of her helping him as a friend, he would be taking her as a bitch. She needed to maintain some control of the situation. She held her hands up in a calming gesture.

“Okay, Red, be gentle, relax.” She got up on all fours and turned her ass towards him, hiking her skirt up with trembling hands so he had a clear view of his target. “You…you don’t have any condoms, do you?”

“No, no condoms, pussy, it will be fine, I’ll pull out, pussy, pussy.” Tifa could feel his hot breath on her snatch as his face panted behind it. She felt him press his tongue to her pussy lips and run them along the length of her sex, warm and wet, preparing her for entry. She moved forward slightly, losing some of her nerve. A low, dangerous sounding growl came from Red when she did, warning her to keep still. She obeyed, remaining where she was. He nuzzled her thighs with his nose, spreading her legs apart before returning to licking her pussy. His tongue was extraordinary, long and serpent like. He explored her hole sloppily, penetrating her with his elongated tongue, wriggling around her fleshy fuck hole. She was surprised by how aroused she was getting, no one had ever eaten her box so thoroughly. He gave her one more generous lick on the outside of her pussy lips before he seemed satisfied with the wetness. He moved to mount her, his back resting against hers. She could feel his muscles, he was strong, powerful. She felt so small under him, he was an imposing figure and she was so vulnerable. The tip of his wolf cock bumped against her pussy. She yelped, startled by the slick feel of it, strangely human but also undoubtedly not human. This was it, she was really going to let her non-human friend fuck her. Of all the friends she imagined getting with, Red was not among them. She was just doing him a favor, one friend helping out another. His powerful hips worked overtop of her luscious ass, lining up his cock to her wet hole. Precum smeared her entrance as he prodded for the right angle.

“Wait, I think I change my—,” She was cut off as his cock pushed into her. A low moan escaped her lips as he plunged into her, sheathing his cock to the hilt in one move, crashing into her cervix. She shivered, he was fucking huge. She squeezed her dark sultry eyes closed and clenched her teeth as he began to pump his hips. He humped her feverishly. Wolf cock withdrawing and slamming into her with a primal force that left her breathless and struggling to hang on. She felt so full with him inside her, she had never been with someone so big. His cock filled every inch and more that her pussy had to offer. It was so alien, it felt like no sex she had had before but it wasn’t bad. In fact, it was quite good. Tifa was trying to hold back more moans. Slam, withdraw, slam, withdraw. His rhythm was steady, forceful, and rapid. His was unrelenting and vigorous. 

Red XIII was in heaven. Tifa’s body was practically made for breeding. What luck, that bitch in heat would stumble into his room ready to get fucked when he needed it the most. Her succulent ass felt miraculous as he plowed into her, absorbing the momentum of his thrusts, the velvety fat rippling in a sexy way as his lap collided with it. He knew her enormous tits were swaying freely as he dominated her from behind. Her pussy though, it was unbelievable, the wetness, the tension. He could feel her walls stretching to accommodate his girthy, well-hung, cock. Her fleshy walls massaging and roiling around his cock with every thrust. Tifa was enjoying herself, he could smell it. The pheromones she was exuding were those of a bitch in heat. Her body was craving a strong male to procreate with, it was urging him on, trying to milk his cum. He could hear her moaning below him, her body enjoying the sex despite her best efforts to remain unaffected. Tifa was a prime piece of pussy. There was no way he could settle for only fucking her once now that he had a taste of her. He had to make her his bitch. He had thought about having his way with Tifa for a while she was so damn gorgeous, and now that she was willingly taking his cock, he knew there was no going back. 

Tifa was gasping for air, moaning into the mattress, Red had fully mounted her and was stuffing her full of his cock, it felt like he was trying to force her pussy to permanently take his shape. She could feel her pussy molding to his cock’s form. His body was tense and warm, muscles taut and working, his heart beating fast against her back. She felt oddly safe under him, it was so weird. She felt like she should be disgusted but she wasn’t, Red was pounding her into a stupor. There was no finesse or real technique to his animalistic humping but there was power. The raw power of a beast mating. Of a male breeding his bitch. She couldn’t hold back her voice, she was wailing and moaning freely into the air. Tifa didn’t even realize until now that her body was encouraging it. She was subtly thrusting her ass into him when he propelled forward, her pussy muscles clenching hard whenever he withdrew his cock. Her too sexy body was in the heat of the moment. The light sheen of sweat coating her body from the effort was matting with his thick orange-red fur. She felt an orgasm building in her abdomen. A low fire ready to be unleashed. 

“Tifa’s pussy is perfect, perfect pussy, Tifa will be Nanaki’s bitch from now on,” he growled it into her ear while pummeling his cock into her. She heard the words but was having trouble registering them, his momentum was unyielding. 

“Uhnggg, Wh-what? FUCK, wait, what did, unghhh, you say Red?” She couldn’t think straight, he was making her feel so wonderful.

“Tifa is Nanaki’s bitch now, say it.”

She squealed as the orgasm that was building ripped through her body, unleashed by the steady battering her pussy was taking. “Tifa is Nanaki’s bitch now,” she breathed, not even aware of what she was saying, or how lewd she looked squirming on the giant wolf-lions cock. Her eyes were in a trance of pleasure. Red grinned to himself and bent his head down, resting it on top of hers. Her sensual moans, his rough grunts, and the sound of his cock, squelching in and out of her sopping wet pussy, filled the room. He shoved his cock in as far as it could go, forcing Tifa to writhe in pleasure as her pussy swallowed his cock to the base. She purred, enraptured by his cock ruling her quivering pussy. She was so pliable, her soft, young, body was his for the taking, he could do whatever he wanted with her. He was going to mark his territory. 

“I’m going to seed you,” he grunted in her ear. Her mind was fighting to keep up, she was keenly aware that Red as deep inside her and how hard her nipples had become when he said those words. She was so engrossed with his fierce fucking. What had he said? Seed her? Cum in her?! Her eyes came back to focus, she tried to crawl away but her arms were weak, her legs shaking under him from the orgasms that had racked her. 

“No, Red, you said you would pull out, don’t cum in me,” she was only able to manage a whisper, her voice lost from screaming, “it’s not a safe day, don’t cum inside my pussy I don’t want to get pregnant, my mouth! Use my mouth.” He ignored her, she could feel the base of his cock begin to swell. It was an odd feeling, not like when a man’s cock swells as he cums, this was different. The base of her pussy strained against his bulging cock. It would tear her apart, it wouldn’t fit. It was immense. She groaned out as it continued to grow, her body convulsing in another orgasm. She tried to crawl away from him again but this time she was held fast. Not from a lack of strength to get away, but from the knot that had built up near the base of his cock holding her to him. Attaching her pussy to his cock until he was finished. She had heard that dogs did this when they fucked, that they would ‘knot’ the female so she couldn’t escape while he filled her. Now she was experiencing it, she was the female that was going to be filled.

Tifa’s tight pussy was betraying her, coiling around Red’s knotted cock, her own muscles making it that much more impossible to separate herself from him. She weakly attempted to push him off her but he was clinched down on her. His once long thrusts were now shallow and more frantic. He was close. Another orgasm rocked through her, the tip of his cock repetitively bashing into her cervix with such high frequency had sent her over the edge. She was breathing hard, able to do nothing but endure him fucking her. He gave one final slam into her, his paws coming up onto her shoulders, pushing her upper body down onto the mattress. Her well-endowed chest pressed firm against the soft bed. Red leaned forward, desperately trying to get as deep into Tifa’s pussy as he possibly could. A loud howl sounded from him as his cock erupted inside her. Tifa felt like someone shoved a thick hose inside her and turned the water on full blast. A literal torrent of cum flooded into her womb. The sheer pressure and speed at which it was pouring into her made her head spin. She climaxed again from getting creampied by him. The piping hot cum splattered her insides. It couldn’t escape, Nanaki’s knot created an air-tight seal, plugging her up to ensure no cum was wasted. Tifa’s eyes were glazed over, her jaw slack and tongue lolled out, drool pooling around her mouth. She was repeating something quietly, barely a whisper, in her orgasm fueled daze. Red’s ears were able to pick it up, “I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch.” The words spilling from her mouth like a mantra while she grinded her hips into his. Red nodded to himself and turned his body away from her, it was a move that dogs did when they were cumming called ‘tying the knot’. He was facing away from her now, his hind-end pressed against her ass, while his bulbous cock held them together and cum flowed into her. He extended out his tail and wrapped it securely around her slender neck, cutting off her oxygen supply a little and heightening her orgasm. He would expel his virile seed into her fertile pussy for the next twenty minutes, at least. He had a lot stored up and wanted to consummate their union. 

Red XIII looked back at Tifa while he was filling her. She was smiling happily, still repeating her mantra to him. He had fucked her silly, his final orgasm breaking her for the time being. He knew she would recover, she was strong, she would give him healthy pups. It was time to imprint on her, mark her as his. He loosened his tail from her throat and brought it back towards her ass. He placed the flame tip down onto her flesh and branded her with the magic flame. He raised the tip a second later and took a look at the mark, a nice thick black ‘XIII’ was planted on her left ass cheek. She didn’t even flinch at the sensation, it wasn’t painful, but it would have been noticeable. He didn’t blame her for not reacting, her womb was still being drenched in cum. Her smooth tummy was beginning to distend from all the semen filling her. He looped his tail around her lovely thigh and placed the flame tip on her shaved pubic area, right above her pussy. He added another ‘XIII’ to that spot. Yes, that was good for now, anyone trying to mate with her would see his mark no matter her position now. Not that he would allow his mate to be taken by anyone else, she was his now. 

He came in her for thirty-seven minutes straight before his knot began to shrink down. Tifa had been shivering and writhing on his cock in a dream like state, orgasms rolling through her body off and on while he emptied his balls inside her. Her flat stomach had inflated to a nice round tummy. She had the appearance of a woman who was six months pregnant. He could hear the cum slosh around whenever he adjusted his position. The sheets of the bed would be ruined once he was no longer plugging her up.

The built-up pressure of cum pushed Red’s flaccid cock out of Tifa’s magical pussy. It made an audible wet POP as it came out followed by an absolute deluge of cum. Dense heavy globs poured out from her pussy. Tides of thick opaque semen cascaded down her spread thighs. Her pussy reminded him of a waterfall, gushing a steady flow of cum out onto the bed below her. She groaned at the loss of his cock filling her and the release of semen. Her legs began to shake from exhaustion and she fell over to her side, cum pooling heavily around her ass cheek. Her eyes looked heavy, she was beginning to fall into real unconsciousness. She had earned it, Red had bred her hard for their first time. He moved over to where her head was resting and laid down, letting his limp cock fall against her beautiful face. She nuzzled her face into it. Burying her face in his warm furry crotch and absently licking his cock and balls. Her body instinctively thanking the male that had given her so much joy. This made sense to Nanaki, this was natural. Tifa’s mind had tried to fight against him but her body knew what it wanted. He could smell the pheromones she was giving off, bliss, pleased. She was experiencing the after glow good bitches get after getting fucked raw and hard by a dominate, strong male. He could feel how her womb had ached for his virile seed. Red was thrilled to have finally found a perfect mate to give him strong healthy pups. He was going to enjoy having Tifa be his bitch.


	2. Like A Drug

Tifa woke, unsure of where she was. She opened her eyes to a mass of red-orange fur and a long red cock resting on her face. A rush of hazy memories from the night before rushed into her head. That hadn’t been a bad dream, she had actually let Nanaki fuck her. She gently moved Nanaki’s cock off her cum-dried face and gingerly moved off the bed. She was horrified at the sight of her stomach, she looked pregnant, the cum sloshed audibly in her tummy. She placed her hand down on the mattress for leverage, palm sinking down into a puddle of semen, and scooted off the bed. Her legs wobbled, she felt so weak, her pussy was throbbing from the pounding Red had given it, and cum was still leaking out of her. She sighed out and immediately regretted it, her breath reeked of cock and cum. Tifa hobbled her way to the bathroom, plopping down onto the porcelain toilet seat. She pressed down on her inflated stomach and felt the cum drain out of her. She sat for a minute or two discharging all the semen until her stomach finally returned to its proper flat state and her tits were once again the biggest thing on her body. She rose from the toilet and went to the long mirror in the room. She splashed water onto her face, washing off some of the cum from her beautiful features and off her buxom chest. That’s when she saw it, the bold black ‘XIII” above her pussy. What the fuck was that? She grabbed a wash cloth and soap and scrubbed at it with some water. The skin was a little tender and red after she scrapped at it but the mark was unaffected. Tifa turned to leave the bathroom in a fit of rage and noticed another ‘XIII” displayed on her plump left ass cheek. She stomped out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and chucked the wet cloth at Red XIII. The cloth struck him on the flank, doing the trick of waking him up. The giant red-orange wolf-lion eyed Tifa’s nakedness appreciatively, wagging his tail and smiling at her.

“Good morning Tifa, would you like to mate?” Red baked cheerfully. He seemed to be in a delightful mood.

“Mate? No, Red, what the fuck are these marks?” Tifa pointed to the tattoos he had put on her, her tone was dark, dangerous.

“I’ve marked you as my mate. Is this not how men establish who their bitches are so other males know they are taken?” Red seemed confused.

“Marked me as your what? What the fuck Red, I am NOT your bitch, or mate, or whatever the hell you are talking about,” this was a nightmare, he had permanently marked her thinking it was a normal thing to do. Why? Why did she let him do those things to her last night? “I told you I was only helping you out that one-time Nanaki, there has to be some way to remove these?” Tifa softened her tone, Nanaki was just naïve, he didn’t know any better.

“No, I like you being my mate, you make a good bitch. I’ll be using you again tonight,” Nanaki said while getting up and stretching his legs.

His words shocked her, “Red, you said this was a one-time thing, and you even came inside me, what if I could get pregnant?” Maybe if Tifa reasoned with him he would understand how ridiculous this was. 

Red’s tail wagged ever quicker, “I did say only one time but I’ve changed my mind. You are too good to let go, so young and fertile, I hope you do get pregnant, give birth to many healthy pups for me. We will have plenty chances to try until you do.”

Tifa was appalled. This wasn’t like the Red XIII she knew. He was treating her like she was his, like there was no doubt in his mind that she would breed with him. “First off, I am not your mate, this is so wrong, I’m a human and you are an animal. Secondly, we are never having sex again, I helped you because you were in pain, I won’t be used like that again. I’m leaving, we will never speak of this again.” Tifa put on her clothes that she hadn’t remembered removing from the night before. Her panties were ruined from where Red had ripped through them. She took some tissue paper and stuffed it into her pussy to staunch the leaking, huffing her way to the door to leave.

“I would rather you stay and mate but you may leave for now, just make sure to return tonight, I have plenty of seed to give you. If you don’t show I will tell everyone that we fucked.”

Tifa froze at the door, turning to stare at Nanaki. He watched her, tail wagging from side to side. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“I’m serious Tifa, you are the perfect mate, I will have you, or everyone will know what you’ve done.”

Tifa screamed her frustration and stomped out of the room, slamming the door. She returned to her room, collapsing into the shower, letting the warm water run over her, cum swirling down the drain. What should she do? She didn’t want everyone to know that she was a beast fucker. She had just wanted to help a friend in need, why was this happening? She would take the day to cool off, and let him think about things too. She would talk to him tonight with a clear head and sort this out. He would see reason. She was sure he would change his mind.

Red XIII waited patiently for Tifa to return. He spent his day working out, eating, relaxing. He knew she would show, not because of his threat, no, he knew it because Hojo had given him a gift with all those experiments. In order for Red XIII to more easily mate with a human female, Hojo had added an addictive aphrodisiac element to Red’s semen. Once he released a load into a female they would be hooked, the semen would also evolve the human female’s body to be able to become impregnated from a cross species mix. Tifa was his cum slut now, after ejaculating inside her for over a half hour straight she would be like a drug addict, she would be begging for her next hit. The threat was just an idle warning to her, he wanted her to know he was in control of how these events were going to play out. Yes, Red knew she would come, and when she did, he would be waiting.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa stumbled down the hall toward Nanaki’s room. She hadn’t been drinking this time but she felt light-headed. What was wrong with her? She hadn’t been able to think of much else besides Nanaki. She was worried about him telling the others before she had a chance to talk him out of it but there was something more to it. As crazy as it sounded, she needed to see him. She pressed her key card to the door, not bothering to knock. Tifa lurched through the door as it swung inward. “Red, are you here?” Her voice sounded desperate. 

“Tifa! I’m glad you decided to join me again tonight,” Red chuckled from the bed, “I feel terrible for how I treated you earlier today, please, accept my apology.” Red was laying down on the bed, watching her. “Forget what I said earlier, I am still dealing with the effects of my mating season, I will find some other way to relieve myself, it is too much to ask of a friend.” Relief flooded through Tifa, Red had seen how crazy he was being, but she still felt strange. A raw craving still gnawing at her thoughts. The lights were on in his room, she could see him clearly on the bed. His body was all tight muscle and sinew, she remembered those powerful muscles held tight against her body, her pussy quivered. Tifa leaned against the wall, unsure of being able to hold herself up. She felt out of breath being so close to him, her chest heaving. Red adjusted himself on the bed, moving one of his legs up to give Tifa a clear view of his crotch. His massive, long, red cock laid against his thigh. Tifa stared at it intently. “You’re drooling Tifa.”

She wiped absently at her mouth, her hand came away wet with saliva. She was actually drooling; the sight of Red’s cock was making her drool. What the hell? It was hard to believe that something so massive had been inside her. She wanted to rush over to him and slide his cock up her pussy, she wanted to feel the immense pressure of his cum drench her insides again. “Y-you don’t need my help anymore?” It was so hot in the room, or was it her?

“Well of course I could use the help Tifa, but I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want, I need someone obedient,” He seemed sincere in his words but there was also something more that Tifa wasn’t picking up on, like he was telling an inside joke. “Besides, I need someone who is willing to help me whenever I need it, I need someone reliable. I can’t have someone who will abandon me when I need them most.”

Tifa gulped, “maybe I was too harsh before, I think we could work something out perhaps.” Was she really considering this, again? She couldn’t understand where this primal urge was coming from. She wanted him to take control and mount her like a bitch. It felt so wrong to be contemplating letting him have her but it also felt deeply right. She staggered to the edge of the bed, sinking down to her knees, eyes focused on his cock. She was slowly inching her face closer to it. Nanaki changed his position so that he was sitting back with his crotch forward. His cock was a harsh red and fully erect, the veins sticking out, pulsing, a bead of precum brimming the top. Tifa licked her full lush lips.

“I will accept your help Tifa, but on some conditions.”

“Name them, quickly,” Tifa breathed, she had gotten so close to his cock, she could stick her tongue out and lick it if she wanted to. And she fucking wanted to. It stood proudly in front of her face. 

“If you decide to be my…helper…you will relieve me when I want you to and how ever I want you to,” Red spoke confidently, enjoying the feel of Tifa’s hot breath push against his cock, she was so close to being his.

“Fine, fine, but no one knows, we keep this between us, our secret,” Tifa couldn’t help herself, she needed it now. She opened her pretty mouth wide and inserted the tip of his cock into her warm orifice. She greedily sucked down the precum that had accumulated on its head. It tasted superb, her body shivered when she swallowed it down. His fat cock head rested heavy on her tongue. She massaged his tip with her tongue, rolling it under his tip, bobbing her head shallowly on his cock. 

Red grinned as much as a wolf-lion can. The ministrations of her mouth were sublime. “As my bitch, you will not let anyone else have you, and I will not be using any contraceptive, nor will you.”

Tifa popped his cock out of her mouth and glared at him, “I am not your bitch Nanaki, and I don’t want to get pregnant, if you won’t wear a condom then I have to at least take a pill after you cum inside me.”

“If you don’t want to be my bitch then I can find another, and if my rules are too much for you then you can leave,” Red growled at her.

Tifa gulped in fear, Nanaki was quite imposing, especially from her current angle, his large cock dominating her view. She realized she was pumping her fist on his cock, jerking him off to produce more delicious precum. She didn’t know why she liked it so much, whenever she consumed his precum it made her feel so good. She really was scared of getting pregnant but it was so silly, they were different species, she was being stupid worrying about contraceptives. And who cares if he called her his bitch or not, its not like anyone was going to hear him call her that, it wasn’t worth giving up his cock for. “Fine, I’ll be your…bitch, and I won’t use contraceptives, and I won’t fuck anyone else while I’m helping you out. Any other rules I should know?” Tifa licked more cum from his tip. It made her head swim. 

“As my bitch you will do what I say when we mate, yes?”

“Agreed, but no more marks, no more of these tattoos on me, these two you put on me are more than enough,” she stuffed his cock back into her mouth, rubbing his balls with her free hand.

“Then we have a deal,” Red groaned, closing his eyes as Tifa went to work on his cock. She was experienced and diligent. When she had licked his cock the night before it had been sloppy kisses and nuzzling. Now, she was fully invested in sucking him off, unknowingly hungry for the cum that was manipulating her mind. The wet noises of Tifa’s lips smacking on his cock were music to Red’s ears. He had never seen any bitch be able to deep throat him as well as her. She was a pro. She peered up at him timidly, her dark red-brown eyes looking into his while her cheeks hollowed out from the suction she was creating in her mouth. Her mouth was nice, warm and wet, he could easily mistake it for a pussy. “Lift your shirt, I want to see your tits,” Red growled, placing a heavy paw on top of her head. Tifa curled a stray lock of hair behind her ear and reached down, lifting her shirt up over her busty tits. They bounced down, now free from the confines of her tight shirt, she grasped one large tit in each hand and pressed them against Red’s thick wolf cock. His giant cock was warm against her chest, it pulsed visibly, nestled in her cleavage, her tongue swirling around the tip, lapping up any cum that welled out. “Just like that, good bitch, I’m going to cum in your wonderful mouth-pussy first.” Tifa blushed but didn’t let up her focus. Being called a bitch hadn’t bothered her as much as she thought it would, in fact, it sounded like a compliment to her for some reason. It turned her on knowing how much he was enjoying her. She saw the knot at the base of his cock grow. He was going to cum, she increased the pace of her blow job, she was oddly excited. The paw resting on her head pushed down and she complied by swallowing his cock down her throat. A surge of cum followed, it was thick and hot. Not quite scalding but definitely hotter than she was used to. A lot thicker than any guy she had blew before too.

Red howled out his orgasm as he expelled semen into her mouth. Tifa slowly pumped her hand on the shaft of his cock while rubbing his ball sack. The sound of her gulping down his cum was distinct, rope after rope of cum bulged down her slender throat. Tifa felt so hot, the aphrodisiac in the semen was making her head feel numb, it was scrumptious, she wanted to drink all the cum in his balls. Excess semen ran from the corners of her mouth, splashing down onto her voluptuous tits. He withdrew his cock from her mouth, it made a loud POP when it passed the seal of her lips. He let it smack down onto her beautiful face, her mouth was open, breathing heavily, she had guzzled every last drop of his cum. He could see the look in her eyes, his enhanced semen absorbing into her body, a drug addict getting her fix. Tifa looked relaxed, glazed eyes staring lovingly at the cock resting on her face, she was in a state of bliss. “I’ll have your pussy now bitch, lay back and spread your legs,” Red growled at her, his cock stiffening. She nodded dumbly, a small smile playing at her mouth. Tifa laid back, curvaceous tits jiggling with the movement, and spread her legs wide for Nanaki. It was a pleasing sight, Red loved Tifa’s huge tits, and her pink pussy was sopping wet, ready for him to plow it. “Mating time Tifa, time to mate!” Red sniggered, giving the ‘XIII’ above her pussy a lick as he positioned his body overtop of hers. Tifa shivered in pleasure when he licked her, her womb was aching for him. She pushed her tits together with her arms and spread apart the lips of her moist pussy for Red to see. 

“Please, breed me,” Tifa breathed, it sounded so lewd to her, she knew it would turn Red on to hear her say that though, even if it was impossible for him to actually breed her. Red lowered his face to hers, licking her lips, she opened here mouth for him and they wrestled tongues. She felt his cock drag across her pussy, his precum adding to her wetness. Tifa was awed that she had taken such a huge cock completely inside her, she was excited to do it again. She wrapped her legs around him, lining up the tip of his cock with her damp fuck hole. Red lowered himself into her. The fat tip of his cock pushed against her pussy lips, they parted eagerly for him, thrilled to swallow his cock. Tifa moaned with Nanaki’s tongue writhing around her mouth. Tifa’s pussy felt better than he remembered. He was fully embedded, her pussy lips rested at the base of his cock, his balls snug against her upturned ass. He could already feel the difference in her pussy. It was molding to him, taking his shape. Her pussy was fitting his wolf cock like a glove. She was the tightest pussy he had ever had. He knew it was another affect of his semen in her body. Changing her to better fit him as a tool for breeding. With enough cum dumped into her he knew her ovaries would evolve to allow pregnancy to take hold. Tifa seemed unaware of the changes happening in her body but that was of no concern, she was his bitch now and would come to enjoy birthing him many puppies. Red was rocking his hips slowly, his cock prodding her deep and methodically. Her pussy gushed and squirmed around his cock. “Fuck that is good,” Tifa moaned, grinding her hips into his, “hnnng, I want your cum so bad.” Tifa hugged him close, nuzzling her face into the warm fur of his neck. His muscles were taut, she felt so meek below him, she felt like a bitch. She blushed at how much that thought turned her on. 

They fucked like animals, rutting each other with primal vigor. Nanaki plowed Tifa’s pussy with fervor, bashing his cock into her cervix. Tifa watched in a daze of pleasure as his hips raised up, sliding his cock out of her pussy, then slamming it down into her. She was amazed every time his enormous cock disappeared inside her petite pussy. His balls clapped against her round ass with every thrust, the sound of his skin on hers added to the excitement. A light sheen of sweat was beading out on her body, Tifa was working as hard as she could. Gripping his cock hard with her pussy muscles as he withdrew and thrusting her hips into his when he plowed into her. This was mating, a part of her was sad that she couldn’t give him the pups he wanted so desperately. This was more intense than any sex she had ever had before. She felt like she was getting addicted to it, if she wasn’t careful, she would become a slave to his cock. “I am going to seed you now bitch, do your best to get pregnant,” Red howled out. His pace quickening, his thrust becoming more violent, more needy. Tifa bit down on her lip and held on for the ride. She felt like she would lose her mind if he came inside her now but there was no stopping him. He bucked his hips wildly, her pussy squelched and gushed, she felt him slip his knot inside her, her pussy gripped it tight, he was wedged in. Cum erupted inside of her quivering pussy. Orgasms rolled through her, assaulting her body one after another. Tifa’s face was an exaggeration of pleasure, her cheeks were red, her eyes crossed and staring up, her tongue protruding out. Red belted out another loud howl, pouring the contents of his balls into her. He was painting her insides white. Nanaki pressed his snout into her sloping cleavage. Cuddling her breast with his face while burrowing his cock as deep as he could. Tifa was in ecstasy, her pussy stuffed with Red’s colossal cock, corking her tight while he filled her womb with his potent seed. The pressure and speed with which his cock shot cum into her was overwhelming, she felt it blast into her walls, forcing its way into her womb. She curled her toes, body shaking in orgasms. Red leisurely rocked his hips, mixed with the clenching and coiling of Tifa’s pussy around his cock, it was doing an expert job of milking out his cum. 

Tifa was in a trance, she was being assaulted by not only the pleasure of the sex but also the drug like effects of his cum. Her body was absorbing it at a rapid pace. She was pliable in a way he could take advantage of. “Be sure to give birth to lots of healthy pups for me bitch,” Red groaned into her ear.

“Yeah…okay,” Tifa purred in her trance, rubbing her belly as it began to swell from cum.

“Now that you’re my bitch I want you to call me Master when we are alone, and you’ll wear a collar from now on since you won’t let me mark your body anywhere else.”

Tifa furrowed her brow, she looked as if she wanted to argue. Red pressed down with his hips and expelled another round of cum into her fertile pussy. Tifa’s features resolved into a smile, she nodded her head, “fine Master, hnnng! But only when we are alone, I won’t call you Master in front of the others.”

“The collar?”

“I’ll wear a collar, I’ll tell them it’s a new piece of equipment.” Tifa knew she was walking a dangerous line giving him this much power over her but she couldn’t say no. Every time she considered telling him to fuck off, she thought of not being able to taste his cum and it made her panic. Besides, what he wanted did no harm, the others wouldn’t know. She would relieve him in private and play at his “breeding” game that made him happy. It was all harmless and made her feel so good. She laid under him while he pumped cum into her for another twenty minutes. His bulb shrunk down and her pussy relinquished its hold on it, freeing his cock. He departed her filled hole. She was filled to the brim. As soon as the tip of his fat cock cleared her pussy lips cum overflowed from her. She laid there, sated, in a state of relaxation while cum oozed out of her. 

Red licked her face, “you’ll make a wonderful mom for my pups Tifa.”

Tifa rolled her eyes, “thank you Master.”

Nanaki smiled at her, laughing at some joke she must have missed, and curled up next to her. His warm fur was nice against her body, she huddled against him and drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted, Red’s stamina and tenacity was insane, fucking him felt like a full body workout. His tail brushed against her chest, fondling her tits, her pussy shuddered, attention to her massive tits always affected her pussy. It felt nice, it felt right, she let unconsciousness take her. This was going to be fun.


	3. Willing

Tifa felt ridiculous. The party had stopped at another town for the night. Everyone had already gone to their rooms to get some sleep. Tifa however, was required to see to Nanaki’s needs before she could slumber. She didn’t mind it, she did at first but now she couldn’t imagine not fucking him. She knew it was silly but she felt like she went through withdrawal if she didn’t have his cum inside her, like she was some kind of drug addict. Sometimes it scared her how much she craved him, but the pleasure was worth it. Nananki had begun to make more demands of her now though. They had been breeding—as Red XIII liked to call it—for two weeks or so now. Red had had all of her holes many times, she even felt like her pussy had taken on the unique shape of his cock. Tonight though, Red had told her he had a special outfit picked out for her. To come to his room wearing it, prepared to not get much rest. Tifa looked at herself in the mirror and felt ridiculous. She wore a head band that had two long orange fox ears on it, giving her the appearance of a humanoid fox. The collar that she had worn now for weeks at Red’s behest was snug around her slender neck. It was thick and brown, made of sturdy leather, it resembled a dog collar, she had attached a long leash for tonight, it dangled down the front of her body, nestled into her massive cleavage. The other members of the party had given her quizzical looks when she started to wear the collar but didn’t make too much of a fuss over it. The guys in the group seemed to enjoy seeing it on her. Barret had even asked if she wanted to fuck, she had to turn him down because of Red’s insistence she not sleep with anyone but him, but she was flattered. She was wearing a black micro bikini. The thin strips of fabric did little to cover her ample bosom. Her pert nipples were easy to make out, poking at the strip of fabric that sat atop them, her pink areolas peeked out the sides of the thin material. The straps clung to her in a sexy way, pressing into her soft tit flesh, barely able to contain them. The lower part of the bikini also left nothing to the imagination. The cloth was hardly enough to cover her pussy, the outline of her pussy lips was visible against the material and the bold black ‘XIII’ engraved above her pussy was brandished for all to see. The straps ran around her thick hips, leading to the G-string in the back that disappeared into the crack of her bubble-butt, the ‘XIII’ on her left ass cheek was on display as well. And there, stuffed into her tight asshole, was a butt plug. But Red had requested a special kind of plug. This plug had a bushy orange fox tail attached to it. It was embarrassing, she looked like a sexy humanoid fox. He even had mittens that were paws for her to wear. 

Now all she had to was make it to Red’s room unnoticed. Tifa thought about not wearing any of this stuff. She was way outside her comfort zone. She was afraid though. Not afraid that Nanaki would hurt her or anything, but she was afraid he wouldn’t give her sex. She needed to feel him inside her. She tried to deny that need but it was gnawing at her brain. If she didn’t get some of his delicious cum soon, she would go insane. So, she gathered her resolve and set out to his room. The hallway was empty, it was late at night. Red’s room was on the other side of the inn, Tifa rushed down the halls, her lithe body moving quickly. It felt strange to run wearing hardly any clothing with a thick plug jammed in her ass, but it was also exciting. Her large tits bounced freely, barely contained by the measly fabric of the micro bikini. Tifa’s pussy moistened, she was so lewd now. Right as she was nearing the end of the corridor to turn down the hall that Red’s room was located on, a man came around the corner. Tifa froze, as did the man. It was the inn keeper. A rather large man, fat from tending an inn over the years. Older, gray receding hairline. Tifa had noted how he had ogled her when they first arrived at the inn, now she could see the bare lust in his eyes as he drank in her near naked form. Tifa was arrested in the moment. A deer caught in head lights. The fat innkeeper licked his lips, grinning wickedly at her. He sauntered over to where she stood and took hold of the leash. “Well, well, never took you for the type but looks like we got ourselves a stray bitch,” he gave the leash a tug that pulled her closer to him. Tifa stumbled into him, her body colliding with his, a meaty hand clapped down onto her ass and held her with a firm grip.

Tifa’s mind was racing, what should she do? She couldn’t attack him, no matter how grabby he was being. If she was discovered like this by her party, they might find out about her and Nanaki. No, better to try and talk her way out of this one. “Apologies sir, I was just on my way to my Master’s room,” Tifa felt dumb saying it. She sounded so weak. The inn keepers’ thumb was rubbing her ass, sinking into her soft flesh. He was stroking the ‘XIII’ on her cheek. He stared openly at her tits, she knew he would be jerking off to the memory of her later. 

“Well come on then, lead the way to your Master’s room, maybe he will reward me for returning his stray,” the fat old man sniggered, motioning for her to proceed on her way. Tifa noted he had a firm grip on her leash. She nodded her head and continued forward. He halted her progress with his hand. “Never seen a bitch walk on two legs before.” Tifa blushed, he wanted her to crawl? What the fuck, whatever, she needed to hurry up before someone else came out of their rooms and saw this. Tifa fell to her hands and knees and crawled forward, leading the way. The inn keeper kept pace behind her, holding the leash, she could feel his eyes roaming her thick ass. The sway of her hips was amplified by crawling. Tifa looked back while she slinked forward, she could see his erection pushing against his pants. She wished the micro bikini offered her more concealment but as it were, she might as well have been naked before him. “I thought you were sexy when you showed up but I didn’t know you were a slut too! I have the best luck.” Tifa did her best to ignore him, they were arriving at Nanaki’s door. Tifa raised her fist to knock but a harsh tug on the leash stopped her. “Allow me,” the inn keeper said, knocking at the door. After a second the door swung open. Red stood in the entrance, eyes shifting from Tifa on her hands and knees to the inn keeper holding her leash. “It seems I have found your bitch, may I come in?” Nanaki nodded his head and moved aside for the man to enter with Tifa. 

“Thank you for guiding my bitch here, what can I do to repay your kindness?” Nanaki was on edge, he didn’t like seeing Tifa being led by another male. 

“Well she could have been assaulted by predators in the night, if I hadn’t have escorted her safely here who knows what could have happened,” the inn keepers’ tone was playful. He was enjoying this.

“I suppose in return for your help and your silence, a reward is in order? Would you like a blow job from my bitch?” Nanaki’s tone was business like, they were conducting a trade, a trade that involved Tifa as a service. 

“What the fuck Nanaki? I’m not a whore!” Tifa complained, how could they be talking about her like she was an object?

“You will address me as Master, and you will be whatever I want you to be, if I tell you to let this man fuck your mouth as compensation then you will say ‘Yes Master’ and do as your told,” Red growled at her.

“Y-yes…Master,” Tifa responded, staring at the floor. All she was in this situation was a warm fuck hole. She fought back hot tears, she didn’t want them to see her cry.

“Your bitch is quite lovely, and obedient it seems. I would like to blow a load in her young pussy. Seems like a fair reward for finding her.” He wanted to cum inside her? This was not happening. Was she just supposed to let him have his way with her?

“Hmmm, unfortunately I am still in the process of breeding her, so I can’t offer you her pussy,” Red spoke about her like she was a piece of meat.

“Unfortunate, I’ve never had someone as sexy as her, her mouth will do, I want her to use those massive utters too.” The inn keeper pulled a chair over and sat his considerable bulk down into it. The wood creaked from the strain. “I want her to swallow too, no spitting.”

“You heard the man bitch, pleasure him with your mouth, and swallow whatever he gives you. Be quick about it, we have a lot of mating to do tonight.”

Tifa wanted to cry, wanted to scream. This was so wrong. She was fine with being Nanaki’s bitch in private but now she had to suck off a complete stranger like she was some common whore? This was so out of control but what options did she have? If she refused the inn keeper would blab about Tifa and Red to everyone that would listen. And if she denied Red, he may punish her by not letting her have his semen. “Yes Master,” she whispered, and slowly crawled toward the inn keepers lap. She felt like a dog, crawling towards the man holding her leash. She was keenly aware of the tailed butt plug in her ass. The man spread his legs apart for her when she came near, she entered the space between his thighs, she felt so small. She knew it would be better to not think about it, to just do it quick and get it over with. She reached out and undid the zipper of his pants, his bulging erection sprung out. It was bigger than Tifa thought it would be. He was impressive for a human, a solid seven or eight inches as far as Tifa could tell. Small if compared to Red’s massive cock but respectable for a human. Tifa wrinkled her nose at the smell though, his musk was strong. The inn keeper smiled down at her, idlily twirling a lock of her dark hair in his fingers, Tifa raised her enormous chest up and placed it onto his lap, enfolding the man’s cock into her cleavage. She opened her mouth and let her saliva fall onto her tits and his embedded cock for lube. She pushed her tits together and began to work her torso up and down his stiff pole. 

“I never dreamed I’d be able to bury my cock in these tits, this is the best day of my life,” the man grunted, reaching down to her breast and massaging them, fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh. He thumbed at her nipples, scantily covered by the micro bikini. He twisted and tugged on her stiff nipples, it felt nice, Tifa’s pussy reacted accordingly, she wanted a cock in her so bad. She applied her mouth to the tip of his cock, licking and sucking his engorged head. Tifa was positioned on all fours still, the man leaned over her, his fat stomach pressing against her face, so that he could grab her thick ass. He kneaded and caressed her luscious curves, smacking the flesh and digging his fingers in deep. Tifa bobbed her head spiritedly on his cock, she felt like such a whore. Every time he smacked her ass, she felt her pussy gush, the inn keeper tugged playfully at her tail plug, she was an object to him, a fuck doll for him to use. The collar around her neck made her feel like a slave, and she was shocked to find it turned her on. Red had been using her pussy for a while now, he had been slowly degrading her. Wearing a collar, calling him Master, the ‘XIII’ marks he had branded on her, she was even sucking off some random guys dick because he told her to. There was no going back. She was Red XIII’s slave. She gurgled, sucked, and slurped on the inn keepers’ cock. If she was going to be a slut, she may as well be a good one. Before a man like this would have never had a chance with someone as gorgeous as Tifa. She was far outside his league, she was erotic, he was a fat slob. But here she was, face buried in his crotch, sucking his cock and playing with his balls like a devoted lover. He gave her ass a hard smack and gripped the billowy flesh strongly as he came in her mouth. She felt his cock pulsing between her tits while the head of his cock rested on her tongue, spurting cum into her mouth. She swallowed it all like she had been ordered to, it was an easy task, compared to the gallons of thick cum Red produced this was trivial. When the inn keepers’ orgasm ended, he grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look up at him. Tifa opened her mouth for him to see, all his cum had been swallowed down, not a drop remained. He shoved his fingers into her mouth, lifting her tongue and pulling down her lips to see her gums, he was treating her like an animal, checking her teeth to make sure she was healthy. “How much to fuck her cunt? Name your price, I want this bitch.”

He wanted to fuck her pussy, the lust in his eyes was immense. Surprisingly, Tifa found that she didn’t even mind now, she would let him ride her if Nanaki said he could, she would obey his command. She sucked on his fingers in her mouth, they tasted salty. “Sorry friend, but she is currently not for sale, the blow job will have to be enough as we agreed,” Nanaki answered the inn keeper. ‘Currently not for sale’ he had said, so she would be for sale in the future? Did that mean he would whore her out? Did she even care? It was getting harder and harder for her to think clearly about these types of situations. Ever since Red had began to use her she had let more and more of herself go. She was becoming so slutty she hardly recognized herself anymore. But was that a bad thing? She couldn’t remember being this happy, even after sucking off a complete stranger to buy his silence she felt happy. Like she had done a good deed. 

“A deals a deal, I won’t press the matter, that was the best damn tit-blow job I’ve ever had. Maybe I can have her ass before your party departs? I’ll gladly pay.” He dropped her leash, releasing her from his control. He gave her ass another possessive squeeze before standing up, storing his cock back into his pants.

“Yes, perhaps we can find some time before we leave for you to enjoy her ass, no promises though, we have a busy schedule. Now if you’ll excuse us, I would like to breed her while the night is young.”

The inn keeper smiled wickedly at Tifa, nodded his head to Red and left. Tifa had been bartered and bargained for like she was a piece of meat, like she was not even in the room. She felt like she should be outraged, but she wasn’t. She was hot and bothered, she needed to have Red’s cock inside her now, who cared if Nanaki sold her ass pipe for the inn keeper to cum in for a while, she was his bitch to do what he wanted with, if he said the inn keeper could have her pussy bareback she would say ‘Yes Master’ and spread her legs, as long as he let her fuck his wonderful wolf cock then it didn’t matter.

“Are you upset that I let the inn keeper use you?” Red asked Tifa, walking over to her.

“No Master, I am yours to use as you see fit, I understand my place now. Please let me have your cock now,” Tifa moaned, her pussy was on fire, her skin felt like pins and needles were poking at her. “I feel like I’ll go insane if you don’t fuck me soon,”. She turned her ass towards Nanaki, wiggling her hips seductively, spreading her wet pussy lips and rubbing her clit. 

“This pleases me Tifa, accepting your place as my bitch is a huge step forward,” Red barked happily, he sniffed at her wet pussy, dipping his tongue into the folds. Tifa gave a light moan, his tongue snaking into her and exploring her pink fleshy walls. She was drenched in femcum. Her body was desperate for his seed. Red mounted her, his hulking muscular form dominating her soft curvy body. He slid his cock into her desperate pussy. Tifa trembled as it went in, finally she was complete. She had started feeling empty without him inside her lately. Like she was only half alive, she didn’t feel alive until she had his cock balls deep inside her. His powerful hips thrusted his cock in and out of her wet hole. Tifa was lost in the lust. His cock fit inside of her perfectly now. Her insides had been molded by him. She bowed her head, hair spilling down to the floor, braced her hands further out in front of herself for leverage, and thrusted her own hips backwards into him. Red enjoyed the way Tifa looked with a bushy tail sticking out of her ass and cat ears on her head. He felt like he was breeding a proper bitch now. She was so obedient to him. His cum had infected her well. She was far more lustful and willing to do what he said than before. Ordering her to blow the inn keeper had been a test to see how far she had fallen. He was pleased by her progress. Her body was changing. He could tell from how her pussy felt. Before she had been made for human cock, he had been cramming his large wolf cock into her, stretching her. Now she fit him perfectly, her pussy had adapted to him. He was sure she was changing at a molecular level. Her womb trying to adapt to accept the strange seed. Red could tell her body wanted to become pregnant. It was only a matter of time at the rate she was consuming his semen. 

“Hnnng! Master!” Tifa moaned out, “please knot me, knot me like the bitch I am.” Red slammed his cock into her, the knot bashed against her pussy lips. He leaned his hips forward, the knot continued to press in, her lips giving way. It plunged into her, her fleshy walls enclosing around it. Tifa came hard, her arms gave out, dropping her upper body down, her busty tits mashed against the floor. Nanaki didn’t let up, he continued to pump his cock in and out of her while she was cumming. Tifa writhed in pleasure, her thick ass absorbing his powerful lunges. Red whipped at the side of her ass with his tail, rippling the fat in a pleasing way. Her ass cheeks turned a colorful shade of red. Red bucked his hips hard into Tifa and came. Expelling creamy jizz deep into her pussy. The familiar sensation of being seeded rushed into Tifa. The aphrodisiacs in the cum flooding her mind, sending her into a state of rapture. Red flipped Tifa around, twirling her on his cock, so that she was facing him. Her large tits swayed heavily before coming to a rest. Her legs were spread wide around him while he was buried deep into her cunt pumping her full of cum. Her dark eyes had that recognizable look of bliss to them. Tifa was riding a massive wave of pleasure. The outline of Red’s cock could be seen bloating out her smooth tight skin of her lower abs. Tifa rubbed her belly as he filled it, a dumb smile on her beautiful face. 

Nanaki’s wolf cock was like a firehose, flooding her pussy with cum. Tifa lay attached to his cock, lost in the pleasure of being creampied. She was so sexy, he wanted more. He began fucking her again, without finishing ejaculating or pulling out. Tifa giggled, grabbing hold of the backs of her knees and pulling her legs back towards her. Once her legs were pulled back, she grabbed her ankles and pulled them up to her head. Her legs were extended out straight, forming a perfect ‘V’ with her body. Red placed his paws on Tifa’s pillowy tits, he was amazed that tits as big as hers could be so perky. He pressed his cock deep into her, rocking his hips rapidly. His collard bitch was in ecstasy. He could feel her pussy writhe and coil around his cock. Her whole body was trembling, shivering in pleasure. He kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth wide for him, his tongue exploring her mouth, wrapping around her tongue in a sloppy dance. They massaged each other’s tongues, Nanakis saliva running into her open mouth. His tongue was almost eel like in her mouth, his whiskers tickled her face. She felt like a bitch in heat, she wanted him so bad. “Breed me Master, put your puppies in me please!” Tifa moaned in his face in-between passionate kisses. If only he could actually get her pregnant, this wasn’t the first time she had the thought, but she found her self yearning for it more and more. Come to think of it, wasn’t she supposed to have her period this week? Guess she was late. Tifa held her ankles firmly while Red rutted in her pussy, she clenched her pussy tight around his still cumming cock. He was a machine, to be able to fuck her so vigorously while cumming in her at the same time was surreal. He was working himself up to another orgasm while having not finished his first. He was an animal. Tifa grinned, yes, he was an animal, and she was his bitch. “I love you Master, I want to devote my self to you,” Tifa cooed shyly. 

Red was panting hard from his exertion, hearing Tifa’s words was a second win. He looked down at the busty gorgeous human female—dressed up like a fox—that was gushing on his cock. “Good bitch, good, I love you too.” Red began to fuck her with a passion he hadn’t experienced before. Bashing his cock into her cervix mercilessly. Tifa’s sexy moans turned into deep throaty moans and screams of delight. Her full tits bounced roughly with his momentum. Red slammed into her, desperate, his second orgasm close, his pace became maddening. Tifa’s whole body shook with every impact that Red made. He was going all out. If she hadn’t been a warrior, he would have broken her. Some primal part of her mind thrilled at how powerful her Master was.   
SLAM.  
SLAM.  
SLAM.   
Eruption. 

As his first orgasm was turning into a trickling stream, he burst inside her with his second one. A new torrent of cum blasted into her. Tifa’s flesh prickled into goosebumps. Red howled loud into the air, dominating his bitch with his seed. To his surprise, Tifa howled with him. Her sultry howl mixing with his own. It was the sound of their passion. Many guests at the inn were awoken by it and wondered what kind of animals were mating and wished they weren’t so loud. Tifa fell unconscious. Her brain overwhelmed with pleasure. Her eyes were half-lidden, glazed over. Red licked the side of her face before turning his body around while he pumped more of his seed into her. Tifa’s belly swelled and inflated. The cum giving her the look of full pregnancy. Tifa’s grip relaxed on her ankles and her legs fell to the bed. Red couldn’t help himself, he ran the flame tip of his tail around her thick right upper thigh and gave her a tribal tattoo that matched the one on his leg. She had said no more marks but he didn’t take orders from her, she was his bitch. She might have trouble coving it with her short mini skirt but that was her problem not his. He gazed at her big titties rising and falling with her breathing. He would have her piece those too, she might complain but he would command her. If he ordered her to now, she would not refuse. 

There was something heady about dominating such a world class beauty like Tifa. Seeing her passed out from pleasure at the end of his cock was exciting. Red finished inflating her with his cum and felt his knot shrink down. He popped his cock out of her ruined hole and watched his seed pour out. Tifa groaned when his giant wolf cock left her gaping pussy. She stirred, placing a hand on her distended stomach and attempting to sit up. She liked the way her belly felt, filled with his cum. She was turned on by how pregnant she looked. It felt like such a huge waste, watching his precious cum flow out of her. Tifa cupped a hand under her vagina and let his cum fill it. She lathered his jizz on her tits and stomach. Her skin tingled wherever she wiped his cum. She moved drunkenly over to where he was sitting and began to lick his cock clean. She was a good bitch. Tifa noticed the new tattoo on her thigh while she was cleaning Red’s cock. She smiled to herself and shrugged her shoulders. If her Master wanted to mark her then who was she to fuss about it. He provided her so much pleasure the least she could do was offer him her body. After thoroughly cleaning off his cock, Tifa gave it a loving kiss and cuddled into his powerful form and rested her exhausted body. 

The next day the party decided to stay in the town and do some shopping and sight seeing before they moved on. Everyone went out to have fun, the group invited Tifa and Red out but they said they were going to stay in and relax, they hadn’t been able to sleep well last night apparently. When Tifa and Nanaki were left alone at the inn they went downstairs to see the owner. The fat older man smiled greedily at Tifa’s body. Red conversed with him for a minute, the inn keeper slid a stack of gil across the counter. Red nodded and handed over Tifa’s leash, that they had attached when the party left. Tifa had watched passively as Red had whored her out, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The inn keeper was allowed to use her however he wanted except for her pussy. Once the transaction was complete, he rushed Tifa into his room, eager to start. He ripped her shirt off and buried his face in her chest, Tifa blushed and fished his cock out of his trousers. He forced Tifa down to her knees and shoved his cock into her mouth. She sucked it diligently, she felt like such a slut. His cock rested between her tits while she bobbed her head on his tip. He pinched and rolled her nipples with his fingers. She didn’t resist or fight him in the slightest. Master had ordered her to please this man, so she decided that her body was his to use.

“No one would ever believe a hottie like you was sucking my cock, I’ll take some proof,” The inn keeper produced a camera, Tifa covered her eyes with the back of her hand and made a peace sign with the other hand. CLICK. The inn keeper admired the photo. His throbbing cock rested inside her massive cleavage while his tip was between her lush red lips. Her eyes couldn’t be seen in the picture because she was obscuring her face but it was apparent that a big tittied beauty wearing a collar was sucking his cock. The inn keeper lifted Tifa to her feet and spun her around so her plump ass was facing him. He hiked up her short black mini skirt and spread apart her ass cheeks, she hadn’t worn any underwear. He held her against a wall, her tits compressed against the flat surface, and lined his cock up with her puckered asshole. He thought about just ramming his cock inside her pussy, he could see how wet she was, but decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to get on the giant wolf-lions bad side. He spat on her asshole and then plunged his cock in. Her sphincter ringed his cock tightly, her ass felt like a tight pussy. He took another picture of his cock buried in her ass to the base. Her soft plump ass felt wonderful against his own skin. This bitch was made to fuck. He pounded her ass for a while, yanking hard on her leash. It felt good to Tifa. He wasn’t as big as Red but he was talented for a human. She moaned sweetly while he thrusted away, his hands were holding her slim waist securely. 

Tifa had never fucked a man for money before. She had been propositioned before but had too much pride and self-worth to ever accept. Now she was Nanaki’s bitch, he whored her out to some random guy, it made no difference if she wanted to fuck the guy or not, he said to and she would. She felt dirty, but also incredibly turned on. It was cathartic to be used as an object. Tifa looked at him seductively over her shoulder as he plowed her ass, “your cock feels so good in my ass mister.” 

The inn keeper came in her ass, unable to contain his excitement, Tifa bit down on her lower lip and worked her ass against his pelvis. He humped her shallowly while emptying his balls before pulling his cock from her ass, the gaping hole left in his wake spasmed and leaked cum. Tifa shivered as the warm cum seeped from her ass and streamed over her pussy before dripping to the floor. Tifa remained leaned against the wall, breathing hard, legs spread apart, with her asshole oozing cum. The inn keeper snapped one last picture of her like that. A picture of a raven-haired woman with a thick round ass leaking cum down her pussy. Tifa had even reached back and spread her ass cheeks apart so that he got a good picture. Afterwards he slapped her on the ass, pulled his pants up and slipped an extra 100gil into her collar. He called it a tip for a job well done. Then he told her to get out. Used and discarded. Tifa strutted out of his room, feeling his cum run down her thighs, she had nothing to hold it in. Red met her in the inn waiting room. Tifa handed him the tip she got and slumped into a chair. Red sniffed at her crotch to confirm he hadn’t touched her pussy. Satisfied, he licked her happily. “Well done Tifa, you continue to amaze me with how much of a good bitch you are.” Tifa smiled at the compliment. She was a good bitch, wasn’t she? Life was getting more and more interesting with Nanaki as her Master. She wondered what would happen next.


	4. Girl Around Town

Tifa huddled over the porcelain toilet in her room. She had woken up this morning and immediately been assaulted by the need to throw up. She emptied the contents of her stomach, doing her best to not disturb her Master, Red XIII, sleeping in the other room. Her stomach roiled again, she threw up. Tifa was bemused by the amount of semen her regurgitation contained. She hadn’t realized how much cum she had swallowed last night. Nanaki never failed to leave her filled to the brim. Even as she squatted in front of the toilet all she would have to do is look down to see a steadily growing pool of cum forming from the flood leaving her used pussy. Her Master’s semen had never upset her stomach like this before though. Normally it left her feeling more like she had just ingested a potent drug. Well, to be fair, it still had that feeling but she had never been sick from it. She had been ‘breeding’ with Nanaki now for well over a month, as well as him occasionally whoring her out, and this was a first. A thought creeped into her mind. What if she was pregnant? No, impossible, Red had been the only one cumming in her pussy, he didn’t allow any of her clients to touch her there. They were different species. It was impossible, right? She felt like she should be disgusted at the idea of having Nanaki’s puppies but she wasn’t. She was a little scared but for the most part she felt excited. She was his slave, his good bitch, now she would finally birth him the puppies he wanted. 

Tifa exited the bathroom and returned to the bed that her Master was occupying. She stroked his head with her hand, running her fingers though his thick red-orange fur. His eyes opened, surveying her naked form. His tail wagged. He rose up from his laying position and nudged her shoulder, indicating she should turn around. Red XIII would breed her as often as he could. Tifa obyed his wordless command, turning her body around, assuming a position with her ass sticking towards him. He wasted no time in mounting her, using the cum from the previous night as lubrication his cock penetrated her pussy effortlessly. Tifa realized just how natural it was to be fucked by Nanaki. He would mate with her so often it was second nature at this point. “I, ung, I have good news Master,” Tifa purred as Red’s large wolf cock explored the folds of her pussy. 

“What is it bitch?” Red grunted, concentrating on pounding her tight hole.

Tifa looked back at him with half lidded eyes. Her huge tits swayed lightly every time his pelvis smacked into her ass. “I think I’m pregnant Master,” Tifa cooed, biting her lower lip seductively, searching his face for any indication of how that made him feel. 

Red began to fuck her with a new intensity, bucking his hips wildly. Her pussy lips greedily swallowing up his enormous cock. “That was quicker than I expected. It seems your body was eager to evolve for me. All you needed was a dominate male to take control of your pussy.” Red was elated, she could hear it in his voice and feel it in the way his cock pulsed inside her. “We will be leaving the group now; our paths no longer align. You will spend your days breeding with me and earning money for us with your body. We can even have customers use your pussy now while you’re pregnant.” Tifa smiled while getting taken roughly from behind. Spending her days breeding and whoring. That didn’t sound too bad. Not that her opinion mattered much anyways, she would do as her Master ordered. Tifa could feel her Master getting close to orgasm, she reached back and spread her pussy lips more for him. He pushed his growing knot into her, locking her in place. This was Tifa’s favorite part. She loved feeling him flood her with cum. It was even more exciting knowing that his seed could actually impregnant her now. The rush of hot cum surged into her. Tifa’s body tensed as an orgasm of her own spread through her. She rode the wave of pleasure into unconsciousness. Her life was going to be vastly different when she woke.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been close to six months since Tifa and Red XIII departed from the rest of the group. Tifa had changed extensively in that time. Her skin was darker, tanned nicely from spending a lot more time outside. Her black hair was lusher and glossier, her new life style was suiting her well. She had given birth to three of Nanaki’s pups so far and was yet again pregnant with more. Her womb was his personal breeding pit. She was shocked at how quickly she had given birth to the first litter of two but found out that the gestation period is only two months for dogs, unlike the nine for humans. Her first litter was a healthy boy and girl, both of which resembled more of Red’s genes than Tifa’s. Red wasted no time getting her pregnant afterwards and she gave him another healthy boy two months later. Now she was pregnant again, and was hoping for a litter of three but it was still early on in the pregnancy. Her tits were in a constant state of producing milk for her young and had swollen an entire cup size. Tifa had also ceased training her body in martial arts, her lean, hard, muscles had now turned to pleasing, squishy, fat. She oozed femininity and sex. Tifa had also allowed Red to add more tattoos to her. She had matching arm and leg tribal tattoos to what Red XIII had on his own body. Red also branded the small of her back with his paw print, it made for a nice tramp stamp. She also wore feathers tied into her hair with beads. Her leather collar now had a metal name tag that dangled from the front of it that read “Tifa” with a heart as the dot for the I. Tifa hardly bothered to wear much clothes anymore. What clothing she did wear left little to the imagination. Tifa was thicc to the extreme. Her form melted out of her old clothes, she typically only wore slutty lingerie now that hugged and molded to her curves. She was always ready to be fucked. 

Red had a house built in the wilderness for them. He hired workers from the local town. Tifa paid them with her body, they took turns blowing loads in her pussy while constructing their home. They were all amazed that a pussy that had given birth to two children—at the time—was still so tight. When the workers got thirsty, they would call her over and drink from her nipples. Tifa loved it. They may not have been able to fit her pussy the way her Master did but their cocks still felt great inside her. She loved being a bitch, she was good at it. 

“Tifa, I need you to go into town and pick up some food, we are running low on meat and I don’t feel like hunting. I will watch the children while you are away,” his tone was fond but she knew this was a demand, not a request. 

“Of course, Master, I’ll be back as soon as I can, may I have some money to purchase these items with?”

“No, pay in trade.” Whore yourself out is what he meant. Tifa smiled.

“Yes Master, I will return later, I love you.” She meant it, she loved him with her entire being, she wanted him to fuck her right this moment but he had ordered her to complete a task and she didn’t want to dally. Red grunted his assent for her to leave, watching her full hips sway with her strut, her ass cheeks jiggling lightly. Blood rushed into his cock, he thought about calling her back to empty his balls but there was no rush, she was his bitch, he had her forever.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa was quite the sight around town. The construction workers had raved about her at the bar, stories of the busty dog-slut with the tightest pussy around had spread like fire. All the men that had gotten a chance of using her pussy concurred and swore that it was the truth. So, when a woman with tribal tattoos, wearing a bikini top that only managed to cover her nipples, a G-string that hugged her ample hips and molded to the form of her pussy lips, and a brown leather dog collar with her name dangling off it, strutted into town the men took notice. Tifa didn’t even blush when she heard the men whistle and holler at her. She exaggerated the sway of her hips to give them a better show and winked their way. She may as well earn some money for her Master while she was here. 

Tifa entered the general store, it was late in the day so the place was empty aside from the owner and his one male employee. A group of men hot on Tifa’s trail entered in shortly after her, they watched her with lust filled eyes. Tifa approached the counter, she was all luscious curves and soft tanned skin. The store owner gulped audibly when she reached the counter, he had watched her swagger up, eyes glued to her voluptuous form. She leaved over the counter giving him a marvelous view of her slopping cleavage. He blushed, sweat forming on his brow, he loosened his shirt collar with his hand, Tifa noted the wedding ring on his finger but also noted he didn’t avert his gaze from her ample chest. She smiled at him, her face lighting up beautifully, she rested her chin in her cupped hands, pushing her tits together more for him. His jaw dropped, the younger employee next to him—his son maybe—groaned at the sight. Tifa was still well aware of the group that had followed her into the store, she was sure that the arch of her back was giving them a pleasing view of her plump ass. Her scant clothing clung to her curves and revealed almost all of her skin. She wouldn’t be surprised if the men behind her could see her pussy. It made her wet to think about. The store keeper coughed, managing to rip his eyes off of Tifa’s chest and look at her face. 

“E-excuse me miss, is there something I can help you with?” His voice sounded uncertain, he was still shell shocked by the staggeringly beautiful sex goddess that just wondered into his shop. Tifa giggled, she was excited, she loved when men desired her body.

“I was hoping to buy some things from your store,” she paused giving the erection his pants were failing to hide a noticeable stare, “I don’t have any money though, maybe we can work something out?” She ran her tongue slowly over her top lip from left to right, adding a wetness to their lush allure. One of the guys that came in with the group behind her closed the shop doors, Tifa hear the deadbolt slide home, locking them in. He flipped the open sign to closed and the others began closing the blinds. Tifa was leisurely shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her thighs gently rubbing against one another, her ass cheeks taking turns raising and lowering, it was hypnotizing. “Perhaps you big, strong, men wouldn’t mind helping this poor, weak, bitch earn some gil?” Her voice was husky and thick with lust. The man who had locked the door to the store made his way over to Tifa’s backside. He clapped his hands down on her curvy round ass, his fingers sinking into the pliable flesh. His face lit up in surprise while he groped her, he pushed his erection into soft skin, the wetness of Tifa’s pussy soaking into his trousers. She bit her lip, gradually grinding her hips into his crotch. The store owner watched her, hesitation clear on his face. Tifa knew he wanted her but was fighting an inner struggle with himself over it. She would help him along.

Tifa reached out, taking hold of his belt loops with her fingers and pulled him to her, he resisted, but not enough to stop her. She smiled wryly at him, unzipping his pants and tenderly taking out his cock. It was fully erect, a blob of precum resting heavily on his tip. Tifa wrapped her skilled fingers around his shaft and began pumping, more precum emerging to the tip. The store owner gasped and made some half-hearted protest about his wife, Tifa ignored him, she popped the tip of his cock into her mouth. His protesting ended. His jaw went slack, his head tilting back, he ran his hands into her thick black hair, urging her to take in more of him. Tifa smiled wider with his cock in her mouth, she complied with his urging, swallowing more of his shaft into her mouth. 

“Fuck it, I’ll buy this slut whatever she wants, pay her whatever she wants, let’s all chip in boys!” The man behind her crowed, she felt his calloused hands roughly yank her G-string to the side, quickly followed by the pressure of his cock pushing against her puffy wet pussy lips. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, using his thumbs to help spread her pussy lips, his cock sunk into her. The momentum of his hips driving his cock into her wet sex shoved her forward into the store owner. Tifa easily deep throated him, taking his entire cock to the base. She was stuffed from both ends. Two cocks owning her holes. Tifa swirled her tongue around the cock in her throat and snaked it out of her mouth to lick his balls while he was balls deep in her mouth. The store owner groaned, fingers digging into her scalp, he held her head covetously, he had never experienced pleasure like this before. The man behind her was amazed at the sight of her deep throating the owner. Her pussy clamped down on his cock, massaging it with her wet fleshy walls. “Fuck, this bitch was made to be fucked by cocks, this pussy is unreal.” He slapped her on the ass, rubbing his hands into the fatty flesh. “I just put my cock in her and I’m already about to cum, hope this bitch doesn’t mind getting creampied cause I’m gonna fill her pussy.”

Tifa popped the cock out of her mouth, saliva and precum trailing off her lavish red lips to his throbbing cock, she kept working his shaft with her fist. She looked back at the man humping her from behind, her eyes half-lidded, seductive. “Cum in any hole you want sir, I love getting filled.” She winked an eye at him. The hands tangled in her hair forced her mouth back onto the cock in front of her. Tifa resumed her blowjob, bobbing her head on his cock, trying to suck him dry. 

“Holy shit, someone trained this bitch good. You aren’t gonna be walking out of here when we are done with you missy.”

“Hey don’t cum in her yet, I haven’t had a chance to fuck her pussy,” one of the other guys complained.

“Fuck you, I plan on paying this slut well to fill her pussy, you best get used to the idea of having cum on your dick cause this bitch is gonna get filthy.” Tifa was cumming her brains out. She loved the way they were talking about her, the feel of their cocks sliding in and out of her throat and pussy was pure ecstasy. She knew she was supposed to report out loud whenever she was cumming, as she was trained to by her Master, but her mouth was occupied. 

“IMH, CUGHMIGNH,” Tifa moaned around the cock in her mouth, it was the best she could do. The sound of skin slapping into skin quickened. The man behind her on the cusp of orgasm, she could feel his cock swelling with cum, her womb was aching for it. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant with more of Nanaki’s pups, not only did it mean she was fulfilling her task as his personal breeding bitch, but it also meant that she could let other men cum in her. She loved cum. The man using her pussy gripped her ass with remarkable force, slamming her hips into him, instinctively trying to get as deep into her pussy as possible. Tifa heard him yell out “GET PREGNANT!” as his cum surged out of his cock. She orgasmed from getting creamed, it turned her on so much when men tried to breed her. They were nothing compared to her Master but that didn’t matter, she loved them all, because she knew that they loved her. She was getting ready to remove the cock from her mouth to thank the man for giving her pussy his cum but felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approach. Tifa increased her suction and vigor and was rewarded with a torrent of cum shooting into her mouth. She gulped it down, staring up into his eyes while he emptied his balls. He gazed into her red-brown eyes while she chugged down his seed. 

His stream came to an end, he patted her lovingly on the top of her head, “fuck you are gorgeous, I can’t believe that just happened.” Tifa loved when men pet her head, she wanted to make him feel even better so he would love her more. “Oh no, what have I done? M-my wife, what will I tell her?” The store owner seemed distraught. The tip of his cock still rested on Tifa’s full lips, she was lightly jerking him off, making sure to expel any remaining cum from his shaft. Any cum that welled up she would lick off, she never broke eye contact with him. 

“Won’t she be proud of you?” Tifa asked coyly, “after all, you helped a poor girl with no money out of the kindness of your heart.” She smiled warmly at him, rubbing the head of his cock on her lush lips. The owner nodded his head at her words.

“Of course! I did you a great service today, yes, that’s what happened. A poor girl came into the shop today and I gave her money and food to help her out. I am so generous.” The owner proclaimed, giving her head another loving pat. Tifa nodded her head in agreement and gave his cock a wet kiss. She felt the cock in her pussy slide out, warm cum leaking out of her quivering hole. The feel of hot cum running down her thighs never got old to her. As soon as that man moved away, she felt new hands grasp her hips. The second guy lifted her up and turned her around in one fluid motion. He laid her down on the counter top, her legs spread apart for him. He was much bigger than the other men in the shop, fat but also muscular. He ripped off her small bikini top—that wasn’t covering much anyways—and seized her enormous tits with his meaty hands. The pressure of his giant cock bashed against her pussy lips before gliding into her. Her ample femcum from all her orgasms combined with the fresh semen in her pussy provided abundant lubrication. Tifa’s head lulled off the end of the counter, a big dumb grin plastered on her face. Her mouth hung open, belting out moans of pleasure with each of his heavy thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his hips, imploring him into her. His thick fingers kneaded and caressed her huge tits, milk gushing out of them every time he pounded into her, he pussy clenching his cock. He laughed happily at her, squeezing her tits. She felt his mouth close around her nipple, his beard tickling her skin, drinking hungrily from her tits. 

“The only way I’m not telling Mom about this is if get to fuck her too!” The employee prodded at Tifa’s cheek with his cock, he was staring daggers at the owner. Tifa was right, father and son, he must have just turned into a man. Tifa didn’t care, she wanted all their cocks. The employee lined his cock up with her face, she nodded at him, her mouth still open, head hanging off the side still. He rammed his cock into her mouth. His balls slapped between her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She felt his pubes against her chin. This was how life was meant to be lived, a hard cock in both ends of her, bliss. The store keeper’s son fondled at the tit that was currently not being fed on, his cock throbbed in her mouth, she could tell he would be a quick shot. She didn’t mind, it turned her on to know how pleasing men found her holes. She was a little concerned that the big man pounding away at her pussy would drink her milk heavy tits dry and not leave any for her children but dismissed the idea, her tits were huge, she would have no problem feeding her babies and these strapping men too. The lewd sounds of her slurping and choking on cock mingled with the wet squelching of the cock plowing her and the harsh resonance of skin slapping skin. The store keeper’s son wasn’t able to hold back and let lose his orgasm. His virile cum surged into her gullet, Tifa drank it down happily. It was much easier to drink down, he was younger so his cum wasn’t as thick as the more experience men that used her, plus she was used to drinking her Master’s seed and none of these humans could compare to him. The man occupying her pussy popped his mouth off her teat, her breast milk ran down into his beard. He gave a loud bellow, grabbed hold of her ankles, lifting them into the air, and began to feverishly batter her pussy with his cock. He was like a man possessed, Tifa lifted her head up, pushing her juicy tits together for him to stare at, and watched him pummel her. She clamped down on his cock with her pussy muscles, he grunted in response, his body tensing, his thrusts becoming more feverish and needy. He was going to fill her, she could feel his want, he reminded her of her loving Master. His cock swelled up, it was throbbing and pulsing, he instinctively embedded his cock as deep into her as he could, preparing to breed her. Tifa wished he had a knot to plug her up with, she missed Red. Tifa came when his semen blasted into her, announcing it loudly for all of them to hear that she was cumming. The pressure and volume of his cum coursing into her womb flushed out the seed that was previously expended into her. The old cum flooded around the big man’s cock, seeping out of her pussy, she felt it run down her taint, some of it wetting her asshole. 

Having finished depositing his cum in her womb, the big man released his hold on Tifa’s ankles, allowing her legs to fall, and withdrew his cock from her. Everyone was breathing hard, Tifa remained laid out on the counter, basking in the after effects of her orgasms. All the men were entranced by her, watching her, their cocks stirring back to life. The only guy who hadn’t had a chance with her yet elbowed his way past the others. His cock was already out and ready to Tifa’s delight. She spread her pussy lips apart for him, smiling with cum stained lips. The guy took one look at her cum soaked pussy and shook his head. He flipped her onto her stomach, spread her ass cheeks wide and pushed the tip of his cock against her puckered asshole. Tifa was in a sex-daze, she didn’t care what these men did to her or where they wanted to put their cocks. She heard the guy gather some spit in his mouth and then felt him spit it onto her asshole for lubrication. She relaxed her hole for him and spread her cheeks wider. His cock pushed into her ass, he wasted no time going balls deep. His cock stuffed her ass nicely. “Damn girl, your ass feels like a pussy,” he complimented her, he squeezed her ass flesh with his hands, gripping it hard as he slowly pulled his cock out. With only the tip left inside her butt, the man took a copious amount of her hair into his fist and pulled back roughly while plunging back into her. Tifa screamed, not in pain, but in wanton pleasure. She had grown accustomed to men using her, she discovered that when men treated her like a cum dump, she derived more pleasure from the experience. The man slammed away at her ass roughly, pulling back on her rich hair like the reigns of a horse. Her pussy spasmed, she yearned for one of these men to stuff her with a cock while her ass was being pounded. 

One of the men approached Tifa with his phone out. He grabbed her chin to straighten her face for the camera and snapped a picture, making sure to get her dog collar and name tag in the frame. It was a good shot of a gorgeous, raven-haired, smiling buxom slut, getting pounded from behind. He sent the picture out in a text to some of his friends with the caption, ‘bring cash and cocks.’ He patted the top of Tifa’s head and presented his cock for her to suck. She complied happily. “Got some buddies coming, they have some cash saved up, they were gonna blow it on some local whores, but your prime pussy is way more worth it, they will be here soon.” More gil, her Master would be pleased with the money she was going to earn. She sucked out another orgasm from the cock in her mouth, being sure to swallow all his cum like a good bitch. A loud thwack resounded off her ass as the man fucking her from behind slapped his hand down on it and exploded in her butt. She wished all that warm cum flowing into her ass was creaming her pussy instead but having her ass filled was so nice too. She knew her pussy was jealous of the cum being pumped into her ass but these kind men were bringing in more cocks to fuck her, her pussy would have its fill. 

Tifa continued to suck and fuck the cocks available to her for the next hour, these men were proving to have quite the stamina. She was busy riding a cock while sucking off two of the men to notice the three new arrivals to the scene. “Wow, I saw the picture and couldn’t believe it, now I’m here and still can’t believe it! This bitch is way too fine to be some common whore, where’d she come from?”

“Who cares man? If she is selling, I’m buying. How tight is she?”

“This bitch is the tightest pussy I’ve ever had; she must not have been whoring for too long with a pussy this good.” Answered one of the guys that had fucked her already.

Tifa took notice now of the new comers. She pushed the fat cock she had in her mouth out—continuing to jerk off the two men standing in front of her, while gyrating her hips on the cock filling her pussy—and gave the three new men a warm smile. “Welcome, please feel free to use me however you want, just please make sure to pay me if you do,” the words were moaned out in a husky voice. The two cocks she was jerking off pushed against her cheeks impatiently. Tifa turned her attention back to them, licking their tips playfully before bobbing her head back and forth between them. 

The new comers wasted no time. As soon as one of her holes was free, they joined the orgy. Tifa was passed around from cock to cock. The men thoroughly used each of her holes. As soon as a man finished inside her, he would pull his cock out and then move aside for a new one to plunge in. Tifa’s ass and pussy were filled to the brim with cum. Anytime she was moved, thick globs of semen would pour out of her and splatter onto the floor. Her holes weren’t the only thing the men were after though, she enveloped cock after cock in her ample bosom. Her huge tits were coated in thick sheets of cum and milk. Every time Tifa was brought to orgasm—which was frequent—her swollen tits would expel milk. The men loved it; they had taken to drinking eagerly from her nipples before they were covered in cum. Now they resorted to squeezing her tits and catching her milk in their mouths if they wanted it. She had no idea how much time had passed; she was aware that light was no longer streaming in from the blinds. She found herself, face down on the floor in a puddle of cum that had leaked out from her pussy, with her ass in the air, being fucked from behind by one of the faceless strangers in the store. She could feel all the pent up cum in her pussy oozing past his cock every time he thrusted it into her. The cum from her ass was spilling out and running down her back. 

Movement around her caught her attention. All the men currently not using her were in the process of surrounding her. Seven men encircled her, with one pumping his cock in and out of her skintight pussy. The man fucking her pussy took notice of his comrades and withdrew his cock. She had felt him swelling inside her before he departed her hole, she knew he was close to cumming.

The circle of men around her were all jerking their cocks, staring at her sex-soaked body. Tifa raised her sexy body to a demure kneeling position. She pushed her large tits together and titled her head back so she was staring up at the ceiling, with her mouth open and tongue out. She was ready for them to shower her in their seed. As if they practiced it, all the hard cocks around her fired off in unison. Thick ropes of cum jettisoned out towards her. Her body was assaulted by a torrent of cum. She felt the streams splatter hot against her beautiful face, into her mouth, onto her chest, thighs, hair, back. Cum rained down onto her. She lathered it into her fat tits with her hands. Swirled it around in her mouth with her tongue. Felt it run down her back and bead down her thighs to join the splotches leaking out of her holes. She orgasmed from being drenched by them. Milk sprayed from her tits. She heard the men surrounding her laugh at her. Complimenting her with names like ‘whore’ and ‘what a slut’ or ‘cum-dump.’ When the final strand of cum was expelled onto her nicely tanned skin, Tifa slumped down exhausted. She was stained almost completely white, body trembling in pleasure. She heard idle chat from the men while she rested in their cum. 

“She is already collared, maybe we should keep her? We could earn a lot of money with that body.”

“The bitch was made for cocks, look at her. We would only be giving her what she wants, she is the biggest slut I’ve ever seen.”

“I wouldn’t mind keeping her, I could fuck that pussy everyday and never get tired of it.”

“Let’s not get hasty, she is collared like you said, means she got an owner, someone that’ll come lookin for her.”

“Damn you’re right, I certainly wouldn’t just let a piece of ass like her go either. Fuck man, whoever owns this bitch is one lucky fucker.”

“For sure, maybe we could buy her?”

“Like hell, she already drained our cocks and our wallets, unless Glenn wants to sell the store to buy her?”

“My wife would kill me.”

“Well, she seems to enjoy a good fucking, I’m sure she will be back, won’t you slut?”

Tifa realized she was being addressed. She moved her head around, trying to locate the voice. She gave up, simply nodding her head, knowing whoever asked would see it. 

“See? Slut loves cock, she knows we pay good, she will be back. Let’s get her the food she came for and the cash she earned and send her on her way, its late already.” The men voiced their agreements. Tifa heard the rustle of them setting to work. A couple minutes later Tifa was lifted from the ground onto her unsteady legs. One of the guys dressed her in her skimpy clothes as best he could and gave her a possessive pat on the ass. They stuffed wads of cash in the linings of her bikini and G-string and into her collar. Tifa stood their dumbly while they stuffed cash in any space that would hold it. The store manager was the last to approach her. He handed her a basket filled with all the food items she had come for. She took it appreciatively and began to walk to the door on wobbly legs. She could feel the cum pooling heavily in her panties and running down her thick thighs. A man rushed over and unlocked the door for her, gave her a fond pat on the head, and waved good bye as she left.

Tifa made the slow trek home on shaky legs. Red XIII, greeted her when she arrived. He took note of his cum covered bitch and all the money that flared out from her scant clothing. “Well done bitch, clean yourself off before you come in and make my dinner. The pups need to be fed as well, so see to them after you’ve fed me. Then I’ll have your pussy.”

“Yes Master,” Tifa smiled, it seemed she still had work to do.


End file.
